The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
Plot Bernard and Bianca meet Cody again in Australia, Cody meets Penny for the first time and their own arch enemies are already gone. An evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man named Leornarisun V. Crooked and his sidekick Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson are going to have world domination, rule the entire universe and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca. Cody and Penny tries to stop Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson before it's too late. Chapters Chapter 1: Main Title/The Beginning Cody and Penny met three mice in Australia. Chapter 2: Cody and Penny Meet Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson for world dominion and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca. Chapter 3: Leornarisun V. Crooked Meets The Gang Leornarisun V. Crooked meets the Gang to the Bar is similar to Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. Chapter 4: The Concert/Dinner With The Family Johnathan Nelson is new concert is similar to Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody, Robin and Steven makes dinne is similar to Hiccup, Stoick and Valka from How to Train Your Dragon 2. Chapter 5: Meet Marahute/The Flight For a second time they're met Marahute on the top of the cliff is similar to Cody and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 6: Jake Meets the Swamp Folks Jake meets the Swamp Folks is similar to Buzz Lightyear and Andy's Toys from Toy Story. Chapter 7: Orville and Wilbur Meet The Hatchlings Cody, Penny, Orville, Wilbur and Marahute shows her babies has cute is similar to Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki and Simba from The Lion King and Zeus, Hera, Hermes and Hercules from Hercules. Chapter 8: Leornarisun V. Crooked's Plan Chapter 9: The Chase/Marahute Saves Brody/Steven's Death/Orville's Falling Down Leornarisun V. Crooked tells Cody to make a surprise is similar to Scar from The Lion King. Marahute saves Brody from the stampede is similar to Batman from The Lego Movie. Leornarisun V. Crooked kills and punches Steven to falls to his death and Cody and Penny says Nooooo! is similar to Scar, Mufasa and Simba from The Lion King, Marahute's shame and sad mourns Steven's death is similar to Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Bernard saves Bianca and Orville falls to the gorge is similar to The Rescuers and Marahute saves Orville, Bernard and Bianca before hits the ground is similar to Cody and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 10: Johnathan Nelson Meets Cody and Penny/Future Cody Encounters Cody encounters Future Cody is similar to Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett Brown from Back to the Future Trilogy. Chapter 11: Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson's Problem Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson tells Leornarisun V. Crooked to that's new enemy: Johnathan Nelson is similar to Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Chapter 12: Shadows In Luke Luke got a shadow virus and also Caio will come and he will take The Swamp Folks to his house it was similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story. Chapter 13: At Caio's House/Playtime with Caio/Escape from Caio's House Chapter 14: Cody, Penny and Marahute's Moonlight Talk Cody, Penny and Marahute's moonlight talk to similar to Baloo and Bagheera from The Jungle Book and Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Chapter 15: When You're Evil/Caio Brought Fireworks Leornarisun V. Crooked sings When You're Evil with Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson is similar to Rasputin from Anastasia. Caio found the fireworks is similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story. Chapter 16: Leornarisun V. Crooked In Command Leornarisum V. Crooked's command and deal for Cody and Penny from Hades from Hercules. Chapter 17: Prepare for The Final Battle Chapter 18: Orville's Alive/The Premiere After Orville was alive, Cody's friends will go on a premiere is similar to Cats Don't Dance. Chapter 19: Leornarisun V. Crooked Sends The Villains Gang Chapter 20: Cody vs Zurb Gregory/Bernard, Bianca, Jake and The Swamp Folks vs Jackson Sullivan The first battle in France, Paris and Russia, Luke will go see him and he saw Zurb Gregory, he picked Luke to his head and electrocuted on his head on the celling Cody got chased by Zurb Gregory and shocked and he saw a giant balloon shaped like Jake and he was on it and it escapes from the giant balloon and he pull the string and he tells Zurb Gregory to be defeat he said Answer Me or also you will flew away over the entire world, he pulls very hard and it accidentally popped the giant balloon shaped like Jake and the last seen Zurb Gregory flying away over the entire world is similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance, Now Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks will sing Roar and Jackson Sullivan shocked while the heroes are singing it is similar to Danny and his friends from Cats Don't Dance, he looked the heroes singing wildly and he make bad stuff to do after the song was over Jackson Sullivan was very mad at Jake and he said I'm the king! Stupid stupid mice, I shall drown when i flooded the stage, he gives Jake a kiss and Ellie Mae pulls the lever and he falls into a trap door with the scream and it was similar to Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance, and Bernard says So long Jackson Sullivan. Chapter 21: Cody and Penny vs Sir T. Victor, Nicky and Raiyna/Wilbur Saves Chairmouse The second battle in Australia, Orville and Wilbur went to Croc Falls and they saw him, they summoned Cody to him and he said Let Chairmouse Go, and they looked at the river and it was a large swamp after all and he captured Penny from the river and Sir. T. Victor shocked at Cody's powerful magic and he also a mighty punch on Sir t. Victor and he falls into the river and he You bellied crocs don't touch me, and get your reptile off me and he got flushed down in the river and he was immortal was similar to Hades from Disney's Hercules, Then Nicky was very mad that you defeat Sir T. Victor, and also Cody fights Nicky and he overthrows Nicky off the cliff and he lands on the ground and the ranger planed to kill Nicky and he also tried to tame and they killed him was similar to Scar from The Lion King, and Raiyna said Attack and the poachers fights against Cody's gang and they uses magic super powers after battle was over Penny tells Raiyna to rescue her it couldn't and Raiyna falls off the cliff into the river was similar to Zira from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Chapter 22: Jake vs Caio/Bianca vs Tallulah The third battle in Philippines, Caio saw Jake and he throws in a BBQ bin and he had permission launch and it conformed at T minus ten seconds and Jake said Reach for the Sky and he saw Jake's voice and Jake talking to him and and you might being blown up or smashed or ripped apart and your wild animals and Jake gives a whistle and Caio saw Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake, Razorback, Marahute and her hatchlings, Eyehawk, Faloo, Red, Polly, Evinrude, Sparky the Fly, Krebbs and Frank, and he also must take good care of your creatures and if you don't we'll find out Caio and he said So remember Caio, Play Nice, and he screams and it runs to his house and Jake celebrated the creatures that you the animals are alive was similar to Sid Philips from Toy Story, Then Cody, Penny, Brody, Rachel, and Johnathan Nelson saw Tallulah has Miss Bianca and he might a good sidekick, and Miss Bianca started to scream and cry and she uses shape shifting and she turns into a chimpanzee and attacked her and Tallulah tries to escape and Penny saves Miss Bianca and Johnathan Nelson throws a van and it pulled into airplane propeller blades resulting in her death and the explosion of the airplane was similar to Syndrome from The Incredibles. Chapter 23: Cody, Penny and Brody vs McLeach II, Medusa II and Mr. Snoops Jr. 0The fourth battle in Japan and China, Cody and Penny runs to McLeach ll and they both scared they said back off or we will break into a million pieces, Mcleach ll said now your spend of your life being a great superhero, and we news for you Mcleach ll it means it's not a villain, it's their gang and gives a tallsman and they breaks the tallsman McLeach ll got sucked into a giant mouth by huge tounge into hell was similar to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog, When Medusa ll was out of the house and runs to him and captures Cody and Jake and the Swamp Folks to the rescue and save Cody, When Jake rescued Cody from Medusa ll, and they are chasing to the end Jake takes Cody and Penny to stay down and he runs to Medusa ll and she says You think is over, All you little stop this by in time, I'll get more evil villains will be back next season but you won't, Medusa ll encounters Marahute and she has final words Well what's this, another can be a little brud tricks, Jake said Yes, Are there bunch of little girls sence one to hello girls, Marahute Screed at Medusa ll and she was scared in frighted and she took Medusa with her beak and feed her to her cute little babies is similar to Hopper from A Bug's Life, Mr. Snoops Jr fights against Brody and attacked him and he tells to go to prison and Chairmouse rode his bushwhacker and crahses and Mr. Snoops Jr falls to the ground and Chairmouse scares Mr. Snoops Jr and he chases him to kill and defeat him is similar to Charlie Barkins and Carface from All Dogs go to Heaven. Chapter 24: Bernard, Bianca and Jake Gets Captured Bernard, Bianca and Jake gets captured by Leornarisun V. Crooked is similar to Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 25: Orville and Wilbur Joins the Gang Orville and Wilbur will to the gang is similar to Terk and Tantor from Tarzan. Chapter 26: Cody and Penny to the Rescue Cody and Penny set off to the rescue with Rachel, Brody, Orville, Wilbur and Marahute is similar to Pongo and Perdita from 101 Dalmatians (both 1961 animated and 1996 live-action). Chapter 27: The Final Battle The final battle in New York City, Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson that Cody's friends against us, Cody uses magic powers to his minions and Penny also have magic powers, Cody also calls the stampede of creatures named Marahute's Babies, Eyehawk, Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister, Razorback, Kangaroos, Wombats, Kookaburras, Ralph the Tasmanian Devil, Danto the Dingo, Polly, Krebbs, and Frank will attack his minions is similar to Tarzan, and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson was going to fight Cody and Penny on the top of the building, and he rasies his power and he loses his balance and he falls off to his death is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Leornarisun V. Crooked was transformed into a giant is similar to Ursula from The Little Mermaid, Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked captured Johnathan Nelson and he climbs into a giant building and he saw Cody and Penny has magic powers, and Cody and Penny uses Convergence to defeat Giant Leornarisun V. Crookedbis similar to Guardians of the Galaxy and they successfully defeats Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked and he falls off Woolworth Building to similar to Queen Narissa from Enchanted and Marahute drop giant ball and sends Leornarisun V. Crooked falls off to knock down in the building and his death is similar to Peter Pan and Captain Hook from Peter Pan in: Return to Neverland. Chapter 28: Bernard, Bianca and Jake's Brave Cody and Penny shows the hands of Bernard and Bianca to the married and Bernard kisses Bianca is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Chapter 29: Cody Thanks Future Cody Future Cody cheer victories for Cody and Penny is similar to Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Chapter 30: Marahute Becomes the Human Marahute becomes the human is similar to Beast/Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast. Chapter 31: Happy Ending Cody married and kisses Penny is similar to Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers Down Under and Hercules and Megara from Hercules. Chapter 32: End Credits Cast and Characters *'Cody' (voiced by Tara Strong in style of Ben Tennyson): A teenager boy who is Penny's boyfriend and love-interest, The power of the Dragon Flame and the film's main protagonist *'Penny' (voiced by Andrea Libman in style of Fluttershy): A teenager girl who is Cody's girlfriend and love-interest, The power of The Sun and Moon and the film's main deuteragonist *'Bernard' (voiced by Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba): The gray mouse who is Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main tritagonist *'Bianca' (voiced by Kath Soucie in style of Kanga and Perdita): The white mouse who is Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary tritagonist *'Jake' (voiced by Tristan Rogers, reprising his role): The kangaroo mouse who is Bernard and Bianca's partner and the film's main tetartagonist *'Orville' (voiced by Rob Riggle in style of Aloysious O'Hare): The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, The power of Ocean and the film's main pentagonist *'Wilbur' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tantor): The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, The power of Sea and the film's secondary pentagonist *'Marahute' (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer): Cody's half-eagle human, Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, The power of Super Flight and the film's main sentagonist *'Rachel' (voiced by Paige O'Hara in style of Belle): Cody's mother, The power of Nature and the film's secondary protagonist *'Brody' (voiced by Michael J. Fox in style of Milo Thatch): Cody's father and the film's secondary deuteragonist *'Robin' (voiced by Linda Larkin in style of Princess Jasmine): Penny's adoptive mother and the film's third tritagonist *'Steven' (voiced by Tate Donovan in style of Adult Hercules): Penny's adoptive father and the film's fourth tritagonist *'Johnathan Nelson' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in style of Magento): Cody and Penny's master and the film's third protagonist *'Future Cody' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor in style of Ratchet): Cody's future counterpart and the film's main supporting protagonist *'Ellie Mae' (voiced by Susan Egan in style of Megara): A muskrat who might who say Wake Up! Luke's oldest sister and the film's secondary supporting protagonist *'Luke/Shadow Luke' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Sebastian): A muskrat who wants to drink oil and fill some gas and the film's third supporting protagonist *'Digger' (voiced by Phil LaMarr in style of Samurai Jack): a mole who invited to their friends and the film's fourth supporting protagonist *'Deadeye' (voiced by Troy Baker in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman): a rabbit who wants to their friends and the film's fifth supporting protagonist *'Deacon' (voiced by Travis Oates in style of Piglet): an owl who invited to their friends and the film's sixth supporting protagonist *'Gramps' (voiced by Tony Goldwyn in style of Tarzan): a turtle who invited to their friends and the film's seventh supporting protagonist *'Faloo' (voiced by Meg Ryan in style of Anya/Anastasia): a female red kangaroo who has a husband and the film's eighth supporting protagonist *'Red' (voiced by Kirk Thornton in style of Saix): a male red kangaroo who has a wife and the film's ninth supporting protagonist *'Polly' (voiced by Jennifer Paz in style of Lapis Lazuli): a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the film's tenth supporting protagonist *'Krebbs' (voiced by Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee): a koala who joined to the Australian friends and the film's eleventh supporting protagonist *'Frank' (voiced by Josh Keaton in style of Spider-Man): a fill-necked lizard who joined to Cody's friends and the film's twelfth supporting protagonist *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Tigger): Penny's pet cat and the film's thirteenth supporting protagonist *'Baitmouse' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly): A mouse who was rescued by Cody and the film's fourteenth supporting protagonist *'Chairmouse' (voiced by Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange): the mouse who was found in Rescue Aid Society and the film's fifteenth supporting protagonist *'Evinrude' (voiced by Jodi Benson in style of Ariel): a dragonfly can speak to his friends and the film's sixteenth supporting protagonist *'Sparky' (voiced by Tom Kenny in style of Tony Stark/Iron Man): a fly can speak to his friends and the film's seventeenth supporting protagonist *'Narrator' (voiced by Christopher Lloyd in style of the Pagemaster): The story will start at the beginning and at the end of the film *'Tropical Parrots' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): birds from the scurvy seas, and the film's multiple eighteenth supporting protagonists *'Marahute's Babies' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Marahute's two daughters, one son and the film's ninteenth supporting protagonists *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (voiced by James Woods in style of Hades): The evil, ruthless, cold-hearted, sinister, mischievous, and malicious man, the power of darkness, who is rule the entire universe and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca, Cody and Penny's archenemy and he looks similar to Loki Laufreyson from Marvel's The Avengers and the film's main antagonist *'Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson' (voiced by Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar): The sidekick of Leonarisum V. Crooked evil, ruthless, black-hearted, sinister, mischievous and malicious man, the power of darkness, who is worked with him and kidnapped Bernard and Bianca Jake and their Swamp Folks, Johnathan Nelson's archenemy and he looks similar to Ronan the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy and the film's secondary antagonist *'Zurb Gregory' (voiced by Tim Curry in style of Darth Sidious): A huge colossal man looked like a bodyguard but it is similar to Magneto from X-Men and the film's second main antagonist *'Caio' (voiced by Seth Rogen in style of B.O.B. and Mantis): a poacher, bully, bodyguard, junior, animal torturer, it looks similar to Sid Phillips from Toy Story and the film's second secondary antagonist *'Tallulah' (Voiced by Kimberly Brooks in style of Jasper): Caio's wife, bully, junior, the power of Syndrome from The Incredibles, she will get revenge on Cody's friends and the film's third secondary antagonist *'Sir T. Victor' (voiced by Keith David in style of Doctor Facilier): a poacher who has to kidnap Chairmouse, The power of Hades and the film's third main antagonist *'Percival C. McLeach II' (voiced by Sean Schemmel in style of Valtor): The son of Percival C. McLeach, a poacher, The power of Jafar who had a black market of him and the film's fourth main antagonist *'Madame Medusa II' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in style of Cruella De Vil, Lady Tremaine and Maleficent): the son of Madame Medusa, a rotten souled woman, The power of Queen Narissa who had a jewelry stuff to do and the film's fifth main antagonist *'Mr. Snoops Jr.' (voiced by John Lithgow in style of Lord Farquaad): The son of Mr. Snoops, the robot armed man who had thin body, straight hair and the film's final and sixth main antagonist *'Nicky' (Voiced by Keith Ferguson in style of Lord Hater): a mutlitrillionaire bully, criminal mastermind, the power of night moon and the film's fourth secondary antagonist *'Raiyna' (voiced by Noël Wells in style of Lord Dominator): Nicky and McLeach's sister, a woman who wears red and pink dress, high heels, orange hair, and purple gloves, bully, big bad girl, the power of dark moon and the film's fifth secondary antagonist *'Jackson Sullivan' (voiced by Jason Griffith in style of Lord Darkar and Shadow the Hedgehog): Madame Medusa's cyborg minion and the film's final and sixth secondary antagonist *'Joanna' (voiced by Cassandra Morris in style of Chimera): McLeach's pet goanna and the film's tertiary antagonist, later main antihero *'Brutus and Nero' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in style of Frank Castle/The Punisher (Brutus; speaking voice) and Tom Kenny in style of Simon Petrikov/Ice King (Nero; speaking voice)): Madame Medusa's pet crocodiles and the film's second tertiary antagonist, later second main antihero *'Twister the Snake' (voiced by Robert England in style of Dormmamu): Zurb Gregory's pet burmese python and the film's third tertiary antagonist, later third main antihero *'Razorback' (voiced by Brain Blessed in style of Clayton): Mr. Snoops pet wild boar and the film's fourth tertiary antagonist, later fourth main antihero *'Eyehawk' (voiced by Jim Cummings in style of Captain Pete): Zurb Gregory's pet andean condor and the film's final and fifth tertiary antagonist, later final and fifth main antihero Quotes The Chase/Marahute Saves Brody/Steven's Death/Orville Falling Down *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Now you wait here, your mom and dad are making a big surprise for you. *Cody: Wow! What is it. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: If I told you it was really a surprise. *Cody: If you tell me I'll still act surprise? *Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Chuckles) You are such a naughty boy. *Cody: Come on Master Crooked. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: No no no no no no no! It was just for you and your daddy. *Cody: I'll go with you. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: No! Just stay on this rock. *Cody: Hey Master Crooked, but I really like a huge surprise. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Cody is to die for. *Cody: Oh no, I hear a stampede. *Penny: So do I. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Marahute quick stampede in the gorge Brody's down there. *Marahute: Brody. *Brody: Jake help me. *Jake: His bird was on the way! Hold on. *Brody: Hurry up! *Jake: Look there! He's on the tree. *Marahute: Hold on Brody. The Final Battle *Leornarisun V. Crooked: And now the power is mine. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: I agree with you. *Cody: Oh no! *Penny: What should we do? *Rachel: What! It's a storm. *Brody: Rain! *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Oh Dr. Wilson come down and fight them. *Cody: Hurry Up to the tallest building. *Penny: You've better hurry before he gets me. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: Leaving so soon. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: I shouldn't know you risk your life to save that little girl just as your own father died tried to save you. *Penny: What! *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: Now I've should have done! 30 years ago. *Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge into a first pit forever. (Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson raises himself and the spire starts to break and he falls off the tallest building with the broken spire and he lands on the ground and he has final words) *Leornarisun V. Crooked: And now the ultimate power was mine. *Leornarisun V. Crooked: Behold my power is ours. (He was transformed himself into a giant) *Penny: Cody you got away from here? *Cody: No I won't leave you! *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Evil Chuckle)! You pitiful insignificant fools. *Brody: Look out. (His large hand took Johnathan Nelson to the tallest building) *Johnathan Nelson: Ahh! Let me go? *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Come along Cody you don't want to miss this ending. *Evinrude: Oh no! He was taking him to the largest building. *Jake: Follow me. (Jake follows along with Cody's friends to Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked) *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Now I'm the ruler of world domination, The storms will rise in the sky . *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: The entire New York City all of spoils, bow to my magic power. *Johnathan Nelson: Ah! Put me down, I'm crazy. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: No spiteful vindictive, very large but never crazy. *Cody: I'm here! *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Gaps) it's that Cody's friends. *Johnathan Nelson: Cody, Penny and your friends are here. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Oh my it's twist in our story its those two brave heroes are coming to the rescue! I guess I'll make the damsel in distress huh handsome! Keep up me you both its time to take our tale to new heights. (Evil Laugh), (Roaring). *Cody: Leornarisun, I'm not gonna let you take him. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: We're coming the end of our story now, aren't you the edge of seat you both, just dying but know how it ends. *Penny: I'll get you Johnathan. *Penny: Got ya. (She captured Johnathan Nelson to Cody) *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: What? Give him back or I will destroy you both. *Cody: I don't care, and this is for Bernard and Bianca. *Cody: Me and Penny lived happily ever after and also at least we both did. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: Now I'll tear yo-. *Cody: Right! Are you ready Penny. *Penny: More than ready Cody. *Cody: Okay friends all together now. *Together: Power of the Rainbow harmony overload. *Giant Leornarisun V. Crooked: (Screaming) *Marahute: Okay Crooked here's you giant drop ball. The Rescuers III: Cody and Penny's Adventure Motion Soundtrack #''Main Tittles'' #''Try Everything'' #''Cody and Penny Meets Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson'' #''Leornarisun V. Crooked Meets The Gang'' #''Johnathan Nelson's Concert'' The Rescuers III, Disney, Pixar, 4Kids Entertainment, Marvel, Cats Don't Dance, The Lego Movie, Dreamworks, Don Bluth, Back to the Future, MLP: Equestria Girls, Comparsions *Similar to The Lion King *Similar to The Little Mermaid **Ursula transformed herself into a giant/Leornarisun V. Crooked transformed himself into a giant. *Similar to Aladdin *Similar to Hercules *Similar to The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Similar to Tarzan **Tarzan listens Jane's heartbeat in the jungle/Cody listens Rachel's heartbeat in Australia. *Similar to Enchanted *Similar to Toy Story *Similar to Anastasia **Rasputin sings In The Dark of the Night with his minions/Leonarisun V. Crooked sings When You're Evil with his gang. *Similar to The Rescuers *Similar to The Incredibles *Similar to Cats Don't Dance **Max flew away the entire world/Zurb Gregory flew away the entire world. **Pudge successfully pulled the lever and sends Darla Dimple to the trap door and screams Maaaaaaaaaaaax!/Ellie Mae successfully pulled the lever and sends Jackson Sullivan to the trap door and screams Zurb Gregoraaaaaaaaay!. *Similar to The Rescuers Down Under *Similar to Winx Club *Similar to All Dogs go to Heaven *Similar to Guardians of the Galaxy *Similar to The Lego Movie *Similar to The Princess and the Frog *Similar to Beauty and the Beast *Similar to The Great Mouse Detective *Similar to Back to the Future *Similar to The Jungle Book *Similar to How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Similar to 101 Dalmatians *Similar to Peter Pan in: Return to Neverland *Similar to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks *Similar to A Bug's Life Category:Hasbro Studios Category:4kids Entertainment Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:2019